The present invention relates to photoelectric smoke detectors, and more particular to a sensitivity adjusting equipment of the photoelectric smoke detector.
The working principle of the photoelectric smoke detectors employed in detecting the fire and releasing the alarm is that the combustion particles entering the detector""s chamber cause the infrared light (IR) emitted from an IR LED to be scattered so as to be detected by the photodiode. The intensity of the light sensing by an IR photodiode receiver will be transformed into an electrical signal and sent to the fire alarm receiver or the fire alarm siren by the interconnected electrical circuits. According to the standards setting up for different places, smoke detectors with different sensitivity should be used to detect the specified concentrations of the smoke. Therefore, the sensitivity of the processing circuit of the signal amplifier of the detector should be adjusted to the required value on the production life. The existing method is putting the detector into a smoke producer with certain concentration and adjusting the detector accordingly. This method is quite straight-forward and accurate. However, the equipment is very expensive. Besides, it needs to wait until the smoke producing is steady to adjust the detector so that the operation is quite inconvenient and very time-consuming.
Keeping the drawbacks of the prior art in mind, and employing the experiments and the research full-heartily and persistently, the sensitivity adjusting equipment of a photoelectric smoke detector is finally conceived by the applicants.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to propose a sensitivity adjusting equipment applied to a photoelectric smoke detector.
It is therefore another object of the present invention to propose a light-scattering device applied to a photoelectric smoke detector for adjusting the sensitivity of the photoelectric smoke detector.
According to the aspect of the present invention, the photoelectric smoke detector includes a luminous component for providing an input light and a detecting component for receiving an even output light. The sensitivity adjusting equipment includes a light-scattering device having a scattering component and an adjustable hole for scattering the input light evenly and adjusting an intensity of the input light so as to output the even output light to the detecting component.
Preferably, the luminous component of the sensitivity adjusting equipment is an infrared LED.
Preferably, the input light of the sensitivity adjusting equipment is an infrared ray.
Preferably, the detecting component of the sensitivity adjusting equipment is an infrared detector.
Preferably, the scattering component of the sensitivity adjusting equipment has the inner surface coating with a material to scatter the light evenly.
Preferably, the sensitivity adjusting equipment further includes a movable platform having a first brace connected to the photoelectric smoke detector.
Preferably, the sensitivity adjusting equipment further includes a supporting base having a second brace connected to the light-scattering device. Thus, the movable platform is moved to make the photoelectric smoke detector and the light-scattering device combined to adjust the sensitivity of the photoelectric smoke detector.
Preferably, the sensitivity adjusting equipment further includes a first component and a second component.
Preferably, the first component of the sensitivity adjusting equipment further includes a first hole passing the input light therethrough for scattering the input light evenly and outputting even light.
Preferably, the second component of the sensitivity adjusting equipment further includes a second hole for receiving the even light and outputting the output light.
Preferably, the sensitivity adjusting equipment further includes a partition and is disposed between the first component and the second component for transmitting the even light into the second component via the adjustable hole. Thereby, the output light is outputted from the second hole at a specific intensity.
Preferably, the adjustable hole of the sensitivity adjusting equipment is disposed on the partition.
Preferably, the adjustable hole of the sensitivity adjusting equipment is adjusted by means of controlling a screw embedded in the adjustable hole.
According to another aspect of the present invention, the light-scattering device includes a first component having a first hole passing an input light therethrough for scattering the input light evenly and outputting even light, a second component having a second hole for receiving the even light and outputting an output light, and a partition disposed between the first component and the second component for transmitting the even light into the second component via the adjustable hole. Thereby, the output light is outputted from the second hole at a specific intensity.
Preferably, the first component and the second component of the light-scattering device include a top plate and a down plate in common.
Preferably, the adjustable hole of the light-scatting device is adjusted by means of controlling a screw embedded in the adjustable hole.
Preferably, the light-scattering device has the inner surface coating with a material to scatter the light evenly.
According to another aspect of the present invention, the photoelectric smoke detector includes a luminous component for providing an input light and a detecting component for receiving an even output light. The light-scattering device of the sensitivity adjusting equipment includes a scattering component and an adjustable hole for scattering the input light evenly and adjusting the intensity of the input light so as to output the even output light to the detecting component. The light-scattering device includes a movable platform having a first brace connected to the photoelectric smoke detector. The light-scattering device includes a supporting base having a second brace connected to the light-scattering device. The movable platform is moved to make the photoelectric smoke detector and the light-scattering device combined to adjust the sensitivity of the photoelectric smoke detector.
Preferably, the luminous component of the sensitivity adjusting equipment is an infrared LED.
Preferably, the input light of the sensitivity adjusting equipment is an infrared ray.
Preferably, the detecting component of the sensitivity adjusting equipment is an infrared detector.
Preferably, the light-scattering device of the sensitivity adjusting equipment further includes a first component and a second component.
Preferably, the first component of the sensitivity adjusting equipment further includes a first hole passing the input light therethrough for scattering the input light evenly and outputting oven light.
Preferably, the second component of the sensitivity adjusting equipment fixer includes a second hole for receiving the even light and outputting an output light.
Preferably, the sensitivity adjusting equipment further includes a partition and is disposed between the first component and the second component for transmitting the even light into the second component via the adjustable hole. Thereby, the output light is outputted from the second hole at a specific intensity.
Preferably, the adjustable hole of the sensitivity adjusting equipment is disposed on the partition.
Preferably, the adjustable hole of the sensitivity adjusting equipment is adjusted by means of controlling a screw embedded in the adjustable hole.
Preferably, the first component and the second component of the sensitivity adjusting equipment have a top plate and a down plate in common.
Preferably, the light-scattering device of the sensitivity adjusting equipment has the inner surface coating with a material to scatter the light evenly.